


Напоминание

by LeeLana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Джон впервые говорит о Шерлоке после его смерти
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Напоминание

Джон и сам не понял, как позволил Лестрейду притащить себя в паб. Вроде отговаривался тем, что очень устал на работе, что не хочет видеть людей – в больнице насмотрелся, что голова болит и вообще ему нужно поспать. Несмотря на это, он обнаружил себя за стойкой с бокалом светлого пива, Лестрейд сидел рядом, сосредоточенно изучая в полутьме зала свою порцию. Джон не выдержал и прошипел:  
– Ну и зачем все это? Ну почему вы все не можете оставить меня в покое? Я только начинаю привыкать жить без Шерлока, как появляется кто-нибудь из вас!..   
Грег, не отрываясь от пива, выразительно поднял брови. Джон нахмурился и поправился:  
– Ладно, ты раньше не появлялся, сегодня первый раз, но все равно. Вы все напоминаете мне о нем. Опять. И все повторяется. Я опять вспоминаю, как он стоял на крыше и говорил со мной по телефону, а потом…  
Джон замолчал и сделал хороший глоток пива. Вкуса, впрочем, не разобрал.   
Лестрейд тоже не сказал ни слова, качнул головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли извиняясь, и поднял свой бокал. Отпить не успел, потому что Джон вздохнул и продолжил:  
– И я каждый раз вижу все это как наяву. Как он зовет, как он делает последний шаг и падает. И я падаю вместе с ним. И пока лечу вниз, за ним, к нему, вспоминаю… Как не верил ему тогда, как поверил в то, что ему все равно…   
Грег тихо похлопал его по плечу, а потом крепко сжал его руку. И Джона прорвало.   
Он рассказывал, как они с Шерлоком жили на Бейкер-Стрит, как бегали за преступниками, как бегали от них, как сходили с ума в задымленной очередным экспериментом кухне, как Джон боялся заходить домой, потому что там можно было наткнуться на все, что угодно, начиная воздушными шариками в виде красных сердец и заканчивая глазными яблоками в своем кофе.   
На словах о подарке на день святого Валентина Грег виновато улыбнулся и подвинул Джону тарелку.   
– Закусывай, а?   
Джон послушно взял горсть сухариков и понял, что сидят они уже не за барной стойкой, а за столиком в углу, скрытые от остальных посетителей переборкой и цветком с широкими листьями.   
– Когда?   
– Мы пересели? – уточнил Лестрейд. – Кажется, в тот момент ты рассказывал, как бесился из-за бестактности Шерлока, но еще больше бесился, потому что сам он этого не понимал, а тебе приходилось извиняться за него перед окружающими.   
– А.  
– Я тебя понимаю. Мне все время хотелось его придушить за его выходки, а нельзя было, поэтому я просто уходил от него подальше. А уж то, что он за столько лет не выучил мое имя… – Грег замолчал и пригубил пива, после чего вздохнул и вытащил пачку сигарет. Покосился на запрещающий значок и спрятал ее обратно. – А вот тебя он запомнил сразу.   
С этим Джон не стал спорить. Зато пожаловался, что Шерлок абсолютно не замечал его уходов, продолжая разговаривать с пустотой и требуя от нее что-то, а потом сердился на Джона, что тот не выполнил его просьб.   
Джон вспоминал смешные и не очень случаи, рассказывал о Шерлоке и его отношении к нему, о его странных пристрастиях и привычках, о том, что его раздражало в консультирующем детективе и без чего он сейчас не мог жить. Грег кивал, временами улыбался, внимательно слушал и еще внимательнее смотрел, словно вытягивал темным гипнотизирующим взглядом из него слова, чтобы не держал боль в себе, скрывая ее от всех и рискуя слечь с сердечным приступом.  
Джон выговаривался за два месяца тишины и одинокого отчаяния после смерти Шерлока.  
А потом слова резко закончились, да и голос пропал. Он допил свое пиво и уставился на Лестрейда. Тот крутил на столе почти полный бокал и странно морщился.  
– Грег?   
– А? Прости, отвлекся. – Он поднял свое пиво и глянул на часы на запястье. – Черт, мне пора, завтра на работу с утра.  
– А у меня выходной. Извини, что так…  
– Ничего, я же сам тебя потянул сюда. – Грег вылез из-за стола и склонился над Джоном. – Знаешь что… В общем, вот. – Он вытащил из кармана пальто маленького, не больше пальца, дракончика из шестеренок, болтиков, гаек и прочей железной мелочи. – У сына был день рождения, и я…  
– Жена не пустила?  
– Почему не пустила? Пустила. Я его поздравил – но не этим, не подумай, просто у него в комнате был всякий хлам и остатки конструктора. Вот я и собрал, подумал, что тебе нужно что-нибудь такое. Держи.  
– Красивый. Спасибо. – Джон усадил дракончика на подушечку пальца, погладил просвечивающие перепончатые крылья. – Грег, ты не обижайся, только я не понимаю, почему его – мне.  
– Они похожи.   
Джон не стал спрашивать, кто похож. Сам ведь весь вечер говорил только об одном человеке. Но Грег был не прав, и Джон покачал головой. Лестрейд как будто даже немного обиделся и упрямо повторил:   
– Похожи. Им плевать на людей, на законы, на этикет, им важно другое.  
– Золото, – с горечью сказал Джон.  
– Ага. – Грег улыбнулся, поймал непонимающий взгляд Джона и пояснил свою точку зрения: – Но у Шерлока золото – знания. И еще ему нужен кто-то живой и горячий рядом, чтобы напоминал, что такое на самом деле жить.   
Джон хмыкнул – спасибо, что хоть рыцарем не назвал. Или, еще хуже, – принцессой.   
Но, несмотря на глупость ситуации, в этом что-то было. Правильное и очень точное. В уверенности Грега, в маленьком металлическом дракончике, согревшемся на его пальце. Джон потрогал тонкие крылья, шипы на хребте и странно хрупкие лапы, голову с хитро поблескивающими глазами. Джон искренне улыбнулся в ответ Грегу и его подарку:  
– Спасибо. У него для разговоров был череп, у меня будет игрушка.  
– Только попробуй сказать, что череп красивее.  
– Не скажу.   
Лестрейд собрался уйти, но еще раз остановился, чтобы сказать:   
– Знаешь, что еще общего у дракона и Шерлока? Они хорошо притворяются. Драконы впадают в спячку, а все думают, что они сдохли.   
– Классная аналогия. – Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь грубого. Или не сделать, например, врезать Лестрейду по лицу. – Только неуместная. Дурацкая.   
Лестрейд потер лоб ладонями и вздохнул.   
– Господи, Джон, ты же военный доктор! Неужели ты ничего не чувствуешь? Не чуешь? Неужели правда думаешь, что все закончилось там, у Бартса?   
– Я там был, я видел.  
– А я опознавал тело. И что? Я тебе как коп с большим стажем и неплохим чутьем скажу – ничего там не закончилось. Да, я тоже думал, что он умер, я тоже его хоронил, ходил к нему на могилу, разговаривал с черным надгробием, винился… Но потом сел и послушал себя. Он не там, он – здесь.   
– Он тебе мерещится? Тогда тебе нужно отдохнуть, – Джон опустил глаза и нахмурился. Незачем поддаваться ложной надежде. Незачем. Потом опять будет больно.   
Лестрейд тяжело вдохнул, запахнул пальто и тихо сказал, не отрывая от Джона взгляда:   
– Может, ты прав. Может, это просто глюки или больное воображение вместе с чувством вины. Может, и впрямь надо все забыть, оставить его в прошлом и жить без него. Может. – Он развернулся и почти вышел из их закутка, напоследок все же сказав через плечо вместо прощания: – Только ты все же послушай себя – сердце или задницу, на что ты полагался в Афганистане, чтобы остаться в живых и вытащить своих раненых парней из ада. Послушай – и ты поймешь.  
Джон закрыл лицо руками, чтобы не глядеть ему вслед, и еще немного посидел, собираясь то ли с мыслями, то ли с силами.   
А может, прислушиваясь к себе – он и сам не мог сказать точно.   
Дракончик на его ладони согревал отраженным теплом и загадочно смотрел на него глазами-болтиками. Сложно сделать дракона похожим на человека, но Джон никогда не считал Шерлока просто человеком. Увидеть в игрушке друга было невозможно, но Грег все-таки был прав – у них было что-то общее.   
Джон спрятал дракончика в нагрудный карман и вышел из паба, прикидывая, как его железный питомец будет смотреться верхом на черепе.   
И сильно ли будет возмущаться Шерлок, увидев это безобразие.


End file.
